callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Smuggler
The Smuggler (also known as the unlockable character Necromedic'https://twitter.com/CameronDayton/status/987430695508127744) is a character involved in the main quest of the Nazi Zombies map The Shadowed Throne in ''Call of Duty: WWII. He was a black market smuggler contacted by the Raven team of the MFAA during the Battle of Berlin. He is part of the "Fieldwork" challenge set for The Shadowed Throne. History At some point, the Smuggler served as a one-time assistant of Doctor Peter Straub in Berlin. However, he soon stole some of Staub's research notes, as well as a shipment of Heinz Richter's geistkraft weapon prototypes in order to sell them on the black market, with one of these prototypes being the unfinished Wunderbuss. Furious, Straub would soon send a Wüstling to hunt the young man down for his crimes. Battle of Berlin During the Battle of Berlin, the Smuggler found himself stuck in the sewers of the city. He would soon be contacted by the Raven team of the MFAA, who asked for their help in escaping to his apartment. Locating him in the sewers near the Church and the Cabaret, the team delivered the Smuggler a certain weapon. Not too long after, the Smuggler finds himself stuck, unable to get past a door. The Raven team is able to open another pothole on Main Street, where they drop some of their Jolts in order for the Smuggler to open the door. Thanking the team, the Smuggler tells the team to find his apartment and knock on his door three times. At this point however, the Wüstling corners the Smuggler in his apartment. Canonically, the Smuggler will kill the Wüstling with an upgraded weapon the team provides him, leave behind his bat, and flee the scene. Alternatively, the Wüstling will kill the Smuggler and will be the one to greet the team once they arrive at the Smuggler's apartment. The Tortured Path Sometime afterwards, the Smuggler, grateful for the MFAA's help in his escape, decides to gear up as the Necromedic and join the Bureau of Archaic Technologies. Using his connections, he would arrange a caravan for the Bureau in Luxembourg with the sword pieces.https://twitter.com/CameronDayton/status/1016783526589370369 Challenges * '''Useful Contraption - Reclaimed an old hobby project. (Where did I leave that damned thing?) ** The player must kill a Treasure Zombie. Doing so will sometimes reward the player with a part. * Missing Supplies - Reclaimed a necessary tool. (We cannot continue without my tools.) ** The player must kill a Treasure Zombie. Doing so will sometimes reward the player with a part. * Requires Batteries - Reclaimed a peculiar power supply. (With this, my designs will know no limit.) ** The player must kill a Treasure Zombie. Doing so will sometimes reward the player with a part. * Dirty Work - Established an organ donation facility. (Hands on experience) ** The player must survive for 25 waves in the Museum using only melee weapons. * Tech Savvy - Exterminated the threat with planning and execution. (Play the field) ** The player must achieve a total of 100 uninterrupted zombie kills with each of the three traps starting after Wave 21. Trivia *While being canonically alive, the Smuggler will die after failing to kill a Wüstling with his bat Nachtmahr if the player gives him a non-upgraded weapon. He will kill the Wüstling, escape and leave his bat behind him if the player gives him an upgraded weapon. Gallery Necromedic WWII.jpg SmugglerNecromedic_Front_NaziZombies_WWII.png SmugglerNecromedic_Back_NaziZombies_WWII.png NecromedicCharacter NaziZombies WWII.jpg DrostanHynd Files4 NaziZombies WWII.jpg|One of Drostan Hynd's notes mentioning the Smuggler. References Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Characters